gingofandomcom-20200215-history
Niz Chicoloco (series)
Niz Chicoloco is a media franchise that consists of eight video games and two television series featuring the titular character Niz Chicoloco, a young heroic boy, created by Gingo Animation through Gingo Interactive. The first game Niz Chicoloco was released on the PlayStation in 1997. Subsequent entries in the series have appeared on different platforms. History Coming soon! Characters Games ''Niz Chicoloco'' (1997) The first Niz Chicoloco game was developed by Gingo Interactive and published by Sony Interactive Entertainment in 1997 for the PlayStation. Niz must rescue his girlfriend Kelly, who was kidnapped by monsters. ''Niz 2: The Journey of Nonsensical'' (1999) Niz 2: The Journey of Nonsensical was developed again by Gingo Interactive, published by Sony Interactive Entertainment and released in 1999 for the PlayStation and in 2000 for the PlayStation 2 in Japan only. Niz and his new friends Pip, Giggs, and Bob team up to get back Niz's stolen birthday cake from a mysterious figure. ''Niz Chicoloco Racing'' (2001) ''Niz Chicoloco Advance'' (2002) A remake of the original 1997 game titled Niz Chicoloco Advance was released in 2002 for the Game Boy Advance. ''Niz Chicoloco vs. Eris'' (2004) ''Niz Chicoloco Jet Race'' (2005) ''Niz Chicoloco Evolution'' (2006) ''Niz Chicoloco'' (2017) Cancelled and unreleased games ''Niz Chicoloco 3'' In 2000, DreamWorks and Gingo had plans for a third Niz Chicoloco game, planned to be released for the PlayStation 2, Xbox, and GameCube in 2002, but it was cancelled due to development issues. There have also been many attempts by Artoon, MercuryStream, EA Los Angeles, Kojima Productions, Blue Tongue, Infogrames, Take Two Interactive, and Telltale Games to produce a third game, none getting past the initial planning stages. At one point, it was later reworked as Niz Chicoloco vs. Eris. ''The Gabriel and Niz Mayhem'' After Gabriel Garza: Coupled's release, Gingo concurrently began working on a new Gabriel Garza crossover game with Niz Chicoloco called The Gabriel and Niz Mayhem along with Niz Chicoloco vs. Eris. The game was intended to feature open-world environments. It was cancelled when the development team felt they would have had too many crossover games. ''Eris Chaos'' After the release of Niz Chicoloco vs. Eris, there was a plan to develop a project called Eris Chaos, which was intended to be a stealth action game. As the name implies, it was intended to star recurring antagonist Eris, who would have planned to infiltrate every place and steal items therein. Eris Chaos never got past the concept stage. Other media Television series 1998 original series 2018 Netflix series Film In 2003, DreamWorks and Gingo were producing a theatrical Niz Chicoloco animated film, in association with Universal Pictures. The film was to be animated much like the series as well as previous Gingo fare such as The Gabriel Garza Movie and The TeenV Movie, but was scrapped due to management changes at DreamWorks and Gingo although the script was already written. In 2013, creator Geo G. stated that, if DreamWorks asked Gingo to, he would be more than happy to bring Niz Chicoloco back, as well as Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas. In July 2016, nearing NBCUniversal's acquisition of DreamWorks Animation, it was reported that DreamWorks was in talks with Gingo and Universal Animation Studios CEO Michael Wildshill about a possible way of bringing Niz Chicoloco and Sinbad back. In April 2017, IGN reported that a new Niz Chicoloco film was in development at DreamWorks Animation and Gingo alongside a HD remake of the original 1997 game and a reboot television series for Netflix. The film will be directed by Samuel Merritt from a screenplay by David H. Steinberg with Lisa Stewart and Scott Setterberg producing. Geo will serve as the executive producer of the film. On March 23, 2019, it was announced that the film would be released on September 23, 2022. Merchandise Coming soon! Appearances in other media Coming soon! Trivia Coming soon! Gallery Niz_Chicoloco_logo.png Niz Chicoloco logo with DreamWorks trademark.png|Niz Chicoloco logo with the DreamWorks trademark Category:Video games Category:Niz Chicoloco Category:Franchises Category:Gingo Animation Wiki Category:Gingo Animation franchises Category:Universal Studios franchises